Perspective
by XRaelynnX
Summary: What if Akihito and Asami had a fight so bad, they couldn't recover? What will happen afterwards?


_**Hello...uhm, I'm Arel, and I uh, write, I just never share it. So, this is an idea I got from a prompt that's completely unrealted (it was about loving an angel, lol). Anyways, I wrote this with the possibility of maybe working it into a story, but I'm not sure yet. I was thinking that this leads to Akihito to run away and go thorough some (maybe badass?) changes and they meet again by accident.**_ _ **If any of you want me to contunue or have any suggestions about how to improve or about where to take this (assuming anyone even sees this), let me know.**_ _ **Thank you and enjoy, hopefully...**_

Perspective, it can be a wonderful insight to how the human mind works, but then again, it can also be a horrible force that pushes people away.

If you asked Akihito, he would swear up and down that it had started when Asami had added more restrictions. Something he thought was too over the top. However, if you asked Asami, he would point out that Akihito was being unreasonable. Akihito was getting too reckless, and he couldn't see that Asami was only trying to protect him. Either way, the night of the fight was a hellish scene.

Rain poured down so heavily that even the sewers were overflowing. It almost seemed like the storm was conjured by their argument in itself.

" _I'm_ too reckless?!" Akihito stated overdramatically, throwing his hands up into the air.

He was pacing around the room, slamming all the windows closed. It was his attempt to both stay his anger and keep the rain from pouring into the penthouse. But by the horrid sounds the windows were making when they were slammed shut, anyone could tell that he was failing miserably.

Meanwhile, Asami was sitting on the edge of the couch, furious. Yet his features were stiff and rigid, like concrete. His whiskey glass bore the brunt of his anger as he gripped it tight to keep his emotions in check.

"You _are_ reckless Akihito. You always end up in some kind of trouble". Despite his anger, Akihito knew very well that Asami was angry, but not in the usual way. He had come home already looking on edge. Even though he knew this, Akihito was already way over the edge, and he was determined to bring Asami toppling over with him.

"How _DARE_ you?! You hold the leash so tight I don't even have the freedom to get into trouble anymore! I can't even take a shit without your say so!" A loud crack of thunder echoed throughout the sky as he finished speaking.

As the rain picked up, Asami finally looked up from the glass he was so focused on. Akihito never saw the split second when hurt flashed across the older man's face, and he never noticed the small cracks that had appeared on the glass Asami was holding. What he did come face to face to was a piercing golden gaze. His eyes seemed to be smouldering as all his anger was channeled into one deadly glare. Akihito startled a bit at the unfamiliar look, but he held his ground.

"If it wasn't for me, you would be standing here today. _I'm_ the _only_ reason you're sorry ass is still alive!" Asami was letting his anger out with words rather than movement and volume like Akihito. He was lacing the words he hissed with venom. Somewhere, in his anger riddled mind, Asami would soon come to regret ever uttering those words after the look of hurt that flashed across the blond's face, but right now, Asami couldn't care any less.

The hurtful words Asami said had dug up memories Akihito would have rather forgotten. The days he had come back broken, the times when he had cried on Asami's shoulder, and the moments he had begged him for comfort, everything was resurfacing. And as every memory muddled together, every step the two had taken towards a better relationship and all that they had overcome together came tumbling down like a house of cards. The foundation of trust was shattered and suddenly, all Akihito could focus on was everything Asami had done _to_ him rather than all that Asami had done _for_ him. It fueled him and everything that came after.

The wind of the storm picked up and the rain was thrown every which way, the storm becoming more dangerous as lightning crackled. The storm was so loud it was deafening. But the ears of the surrounding residents didn't have to strain the hear the shouts of the two lovers.

He wasn't quite sure when it had happened, but Akihito had stopped pacing. Now all that stood between the two men was the coffee table. "I don't _need_ you're help, I can protect myself just fine!" His voice cracked as he spoke. Akihito's hands were called into fists so tightly his knuckles turned white.

Finally, the glass Asami had been holding in his hand gave way and shattered under his intense grip. Glass pierced through his hand, leaving a bloody mess, and the whiskey burned the fresh wounds. "AND WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOUR DETECTIVE GAMES LEAD TO YOU BEING KILLED LIKE A DOG ON THE STREETS?!" Asami bellowed, finally standing on his feet, his wound forgotten.

Akihito flinched back a little more, not liking where this was heading. "AM I GOING TO HAVE TO BE THE ONE TO BURY YOUR BODY BECAUSE YOU TOOK ONE TOO MANY CHANCES?!"

Akihito froze. He could hear it, the ever so slight crack in Asami that had shown just how much Asami cared. He didn't like the guilt that was creaping throughout his body. He wanted to be angry again. He needed to get angry again.

 _'Don't let him make a fool out you'_ Akihito's mind screamed in an attempt to get Akihito to focus again. It worked.

His face was red and his eyes were glossed over with unshed tears as he shook like an angry child. "I was right! You don't even trust me enough to handle myself. What am I to you?! Some sort of boy toy that will obey when you snap your fingers?! You don't care about my feelings at all!"

He felt the tears threatening to spill over. He clenched his eyes closed and took a deep breath. When Akihito's eyes opened again, the tears were gone and he matched Asami's lethal glare.

But Asami wasn't one to be outdone. As the never-ending thunder intensified, he slowly walked forward as Akihito took steps back. " _A toy_?" Asami's voice had dropped so low that Akihito strained to hear the soft tone.

Asami laughed dryly, and before Akihito could comprehend anything, he was suddenly being slammed against the wall. Caging Akihito in with his large form, Asami continued.

"If I didn't care about you, I wouldn't have put those guards on you, and I would never have comforted you on all those days" Akihito flinched, remembering every night it had happened.

" _If_ I didn't trust you," Asami hissed, slowly gaining more volume as he continued. "- you would never be in this penthouse, you would never know me like you do, and you would never be standing here having this conversation with me". Without missing a beat, Asami leaned in until Akihito could feel his hot breath against his skin. The storm seemed to hault for the sole purpose of making sure his words were heard. "And if you were just some boy toy, I would chain you to my bed and fuck you senseless whenever I please"

His words were so emotionless, so full of spite and disgust, that it had Akihito rendered speechless. Despite his brain short circuiting, Akihito had still managed to string all the right words together. "That doesn't really change the fact that I'm just you're bed warmer does it?" He spat out dryly, pushing Asami off of him with all his strength. He walked to the bedroom they shared and picked out everything Asami didn't buy for him, even being so careless as to dump his cameras in haphazardly. "Let me say it again. I don't need you protecting me." Akihito zipped up his bag and walked out of the room.

"I don't need you and you're guards breathing down my neck" Asami attempted to grab his wrist but before he could get a firm grip, Akihito shook him off and continued walking.

"I never needed you to impress me with all your 'gifts' and this lavish life" At this point, Asami was following behind Akihito's brisk pace, calling out his name.

"And you don't need to treat me like I am any less than you are" With his shoes slipped on, Akihito opened the door.

Just as the door was slammed shut and the last of the lightning crashed down, Asami cried out desperately. " _ **TAKABA**_ ".

~~~~~~~

Stepping out of the building before he could be stopped, Akihito took to sprinting until his exhaustion got the better of him. He practically threw himself onto a nearby wet bench.

As the rain died down to a mere drizzle, Akihito pulled his hood on tighter and finally let his tears flow. They mixed in with the rain, which he was grateful for. When his eyes were dry and he could cry no more, Akihito looked up to the sky and whispered the words he should have told to Asami himself. "You fool, I only ever wanted you"

But now it was too late to go back His pride would never allow him to go back after something as big as this. He needed to disappear.


End file.
